marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales (Earth-1610)/Expanded History
__TOC__ Expanded History Beginnings & Origins After Norman Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D, and publicly revealed as the Green Goblin, Osborn Industries was left abandoned. Nearly two months before Peter Parker's death, a thief named Aaron Davis broke into Osborn Industries. Unknown to the thief a spider genetically enhanced with the OZ formula crawled into his bag. Miles Morales, after being awarded the final spot in a charter school lottery, visited his Uncle Aaron against his parents' wishes. Miles' dad didn't want him around his Uncle because he was a thief. The Oz-enhanced spider emerged from Aaron's bag and bit Miles on his hand, causing him to pass out and foam at the mouth. Later, when Miles awoke, Aaron was confronted by Miles' father. During a brief confrontation, Miles fled from Aaron's apartment. While hiding from his father on the street, Miles realized that he was starting to become invisible. Miles instinctively leaped over the two movers carrying a television. The surrounding spectators stared at him in amazement and were baffled when he then vanished into thin air. While continuing down the street an older kid grabbed his bag. Miles grabbed the kid by the wrist and managed to stun him, much like the spider had done to him earlier before he passed out. Miles, afraid he might be a mutant, visited his best friend, Ganke, and confessed his new-found abilities to him and demonstrated his "Venom Strike". Ganke was amazed and immediately started doing research to explain the phenomenon. Ganke explained that Spider-Man received his spider-powers through a spider bite as well. This prompted Miles to attempt to climb the walls of his bedroom Ganke was overjoyed when Miles demonstrated his wall-crawling ability. Miles, however, just wanted to be normal. His father often spoke negatively of mutants. The next day they arrived at Aaron's apartment to find out what he knew about the Spider but he, and all of his belongings, were missing. Confused, Miles and Ganke left. They noticed a crowd observing a burning building. The crowd watched in awe as Miles rescued a woman and a helpless young girl and her dog. Miles retreated to a nearby alleyway and vomited. Miles decided to leave the heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Over the next two months Miles and Ganke moved into their dormitory at their new charter school. When Miles learned of a super hero brawl on the Queensboro Bridge and that Spider-Man had been shot he sneaked out to help the wounded Spider-Man. By the time Miles arrived in Queens it was already too late. He watched Spider-Man say his last words to his Aunt May before he died. Miles snuck through the crowd and asked a very sad Gwen Stacy what Spider-Man's name was, and she replied "Peter Parker". Miles was struck with grief over not being able to help Spider-Man before his untimely demise. He felt the real Spider-Man might still be alive that if he had done more with his powers. Miles and Ganke attend Peter's funeral where he once again spoke to the Gwen Stacy. Gwen told him that Peter did what he did because he was following his uncle's philosophy, that with great power came great responsibility, and that Peter had felt responsible for his uncle's death. Becoming The New Spider-Man Miles decided that he would become the new Spider-Man and began sketching costume designs. Ganke, having worn a Spider-Man costume for Halloween the previous year, offered it to Miles, even though it was a little too large. Miles went on his first ever patrol of the city, enjoying the freedom he felt leaping from building to building. ]] Miles confronted the Kangaroo in his new makeshift Spider-Man costume. Kangaroo and the surrounding crowd of spectators were surprised by the very-much alive Spider-Man. The two fought and Miles was thrown through a plate-glass window. Miles eventually won by using his Venom Strike on Kangaroo while he was lifting a vehicle over his own head, causing him to drop it on himself. Exhausted, Miles wondered to himself that perhaps his costume was in bad taste, as was mentioned by many of the spectators during his fight. Miles' next patrol was cut short when he was attacked by Spider-Woman who demanded to know who he was. Miles was confused by the sudden appearance of a female Spider-Man. She webbed him up and Miles tripped and knocked himself out. He later awoke inside a holding cell at the Triskelion ONE. Outside his cell was Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Hawkeye and Iron Man. After analyzing his blood, Tony came to the conclusion that Miles has a similar genetic makeup as Peter Parker. Fury correctly guessed that Miles had obtained his powers through a spider bite. .]] Meanwhile, in the Triskelion medical ward, Electro awoke from a chemically induced coma and immediately attacked all the medical staff. Miles and Fury immediately joined the rest of the SHIELD Agents in taking point. Electro took down Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Spider-Woman. Miles, using his camouflage, snuk behind him and hit him with a large container. Electro was surprised and confused by Spider-Man being alive; he was distracted long enough for Miles to use his Venom Strike on him, knocking him out. The next day, at school, Spider-Woman showed up in civilian clothing and handed Miles a case containing his new costume, courtesy of Nick Fury. She told him that he had one chance to prove himself. Miles was officially the new Spider-Man. Miles stopped a mugging, albeit very sloppily. Betty Brant captured video footage of him on her phone, which she brought to the Daily Bugle and presented to Jameson. The story of a new Spider-Man in New York made the headlines. Miles watched the Spider-Man movie that had been released several months ago, featuring actual footage of Peter Parker fighting with Dr. Octopus. He studied Peter's moves so he could become a better crime fighter like Peter was. Miles faced Omega Red, who was causing chaos in Long Island; Miles defeated Omega Red. .]] Miles happened upon The Ringer robbing a bank. Miles managed to knock the Ringer out. When the police then arrived at the scene, Captain Frank Quaid tried to discuss Miles' motives as the new Spider-Man. Through Miles' combative and childish answers, Quaid surmised that this Spider-Man too was a teenager and informed Miles that he worked with the former Spider-Man from time to time. Quaid thanked Miles for his assistance, but told him he was too young to be Spider-Man and to go home. .]] The Prowler's Blackmail & Uncle's Death Miles was shocked when his Uncle Aaron confronted him with the revelation that he knew Miles was the new Spider-Man. Miles knew from Nick Fury that his uncle was the Prowler. Aaron told Miles he wanted them to work together but Miles refused. Aaron threatened to tell Miles' father about his secret. Miles was confused as to what to do with the whole situation. !]] Together they went to fight the Scorpion. After defeating Scorpion, Miles handed him to the police which resulted in him almost being arrested. When Miles refused to help his Uncle again, Aaron unveiled his latest toy: a Vulture suit. Realizing (with Ganke's help) his Uncle intended to use him as his personal enforcer, Miles realized it was time to face reality and considered revealing his secret to his family. However, Uncle Aaron called his bluff. Miles made an ultimatum about their relationship; his Uncle was to stay away from his family and to leave New York City forever. However, Uncle Aaron was amused as well as infuriated that his nephew had the audacity to demand things of him. The two fought a catastrophic battle in which Aaron utilized vibro-shock gauntlets. Miles quickly realized his Uncle had no regard for human lives as he overturned a bus trying to hurt him. Aaron promised to bring Miles' body back to his father. At the climax of the battle, one of Aaron's damaged vibro-shock gauntlets exploded. The blast left Aaron severely injured and shredded Miles' costume. Before losing consciousness, Uncle Aaron cryptically told Miles that he was just like him as Miles could only look on in horror at his Uncle's state. Meeting Peter Parker & Defeating Mysterio !]]In an unusual turn of events, Miles accidentally encountered the Spider-Man of an alternate universe. Because Peter Parker was dead in his world and there was confusion between the two, they began to fight. Peter unmasked Miles and demanded answers. However, Miles managed to knock out Peter with his Venom Strike. Unsure what to do with him, Miles brought Peter to S.H.I.E.L.D. to sort things out. At the Triskelion, Fury learned that this Peter Parker was from another world entirely. Suspecting there might be trouble in a dimensional incursion, he wanted to have Miles fill Peter in on what happened to that world's Peter Parker. However, the conversation was cut short when Mysterio appeared to attack both Spider-Men by shooting their helicoptor ride out of the sky with a RPG. Miles and Peter battled against Mysterio, who conjured up illusions of their greatest rogues in order to subdue them. Mysterio managed to escape the battle, leaving the two Spider-Men to come up with another plan of attack. Miles was present when Peter reunited with the Aunt May and Gwen Stacy counterparts of his universe, touched by the tender moment between them. Miles and Peter were soon called away by Nick Fury to fight Mysterio again. Although they expected Mysterio to be defeated, the magician quickly resorted to a back-up plan: using the heroes's greatest fears against them. Miles's particular fear was the sight of his Uncle Aaron standing over his dead parents, having murdered them both. However, the heroes managed to overcome Mysterio's illusions and defeat him. While Mysterio was kept within the SHIELD custody of Miles's universe, Peter spoke to him about his role as the new Spider-Man, saying that he was genuinely satisfied with it. Legacy of Peter Parker & Captain America's Approval The next day, Miles was in mourning of Uncle Aaron's death. The Daily Bugle called Miles a murderer. During school, Miles got a phone call asking to meet him at certain direction, during his way there, he faced Batroc. When he finally arrived to the address (a warehouse) Aunt May and Gwen approached Miles in order to give him Peter Parker's web-shooters. Captain America came out of the shadows and said Miles shouldn't be Spider-Man. After Captain America gets a call about the Rhino attacking the city, he tells Miles he'll arrest him and tell his parents about his spider-powers if he continues to be Spider-Man. After Captain America leaves the warehouse, Aunt May gives Miles a box containing Peter Parker's old web-shooters, some cartridges of web-fluid, and the formula on how to make more web-fluid. Aunt May then tells Miles to go help Captain America and not do what Peter Parker would do, but what Miles Morales would do. ]] Miles web-slings (with much difficulty due to him using the web-shooters for the first time) downtown and helps Captain America defeat the Rhino using his Venom Blast (which he was reluctant to use after what happened with Uncle Aaron, but still decided to use it) and after the battle, Captain America agrees to let him be Spider-Man, but says he needs training. Joining the Ultimates & The Civil War After Captain America agreed to allow Miles to join the Ultimates, Rogers was shortly inaugurated as the newly elected President of the United States. To help unite the splintered factions of the US, Miles joined The Ultimates and SHIELD to assist in their campaign to reunite the states. Miles' first team involvement was in Wisconsin, to battle the recently formed army, Hydra. Modi wishes to create a new empire out of the ashes of the destroyed US, to make Asgard pale in comparison to his new vision. Using a mind-controlling gem, he manipulates and controls the mental wills of people near him to form the backbone of Hydra. Miles joined Sue Storm, Falcon, the Giant Woman Squad, Iron Man, Spider-Woman, SHIELD, and Captain America to retake Wisconsin. However, Modi's overwhelming mind-control powers has proven highly formidable as the helicarrier was shot down by one of their own Giant Woman (Modi's influence) and Thor is about to kill Captain America. Miles managed to board one of the War Machine pilots hovering in the skies and accidentally struck him right into Giant-Woman; the War Machine pilot continued to crash into the ground, until Miles was completely lost and discarded from the battlefield. Abandoned in a wasteland away from the battle, Miles began walking until he encountered Cassandra Lang, one of the Giant-Woman. Still under mind-control, Cassandra chased Miles and waged war against the miniature hero. However, Miles managed to break free from her grasp with a Venom Strike and toppled the woman, knocking her unconscious. Miles was discovered by Spider-Woman, who seemed genuinely concerned about his condition and well-being. He said that he was aware that he could not be an Ultimate, wanting to merely return home. Jessica provided him with a plausible explanation for why he had been gone to tell his parents. Venom's Requiem & Mother's Death During the civil war, Miles father, Jefferson, fought Hydra soldiers, which caught the attention of the press and tried to interview him. Jefferson was later attacked by Venom, who days later followed Betty Brant's investigation to incorrectly suspect Jefferson was the new Spider-Man. Miles, as Spider-Man, managed to rescue his father, as the creature later escaped. After the civil war ended, Miles began training web-slinging, but he had run out of the webbing in mid-air and he grabbed the lamp-post, then embarrassingly noticed the people who saw the bad landing. Later, during the occupation, Miles communicated with Ganke (through mobile phones), about his unsuccessful landing due to the fact that he had run out of the web. In the evening, Ganke suggested Miles to make his own web-shooters with the formula inherited from Peter Parker. The next day, the press interrupts a Morales family dinner, in which Jefferson drove them out. Miles learns from his mother that his father fought against Hydra soldiers, from which the Miles reacted with surprise and excitement. Miles and Ganke look out of the window and see Jefferson and the press attacked by the huge Venom. Miles (in full Spider Man regalia and web-shooters) invisibly sneaks out his apartment window and hits Venom. During the battle, Miles recalled that Peter Parker fought with Venom. At this moment, Venom has no interest in Miles because he believed Jefferson to be the new Spider-Man; Venom throws Jefferson into a taxi. This distraction gives Miles the opportunity to hit Venom and freed himself. Seeing his mother tending his injured father, Spider-Man took on Venom; the police intervened in the middle of the battle. One officer gots into Venom's way, to which the symbiote responded by almost killing him. Miles saves the policeman, then attacked Venom with enough power to sever a part of its head. However, Venom recovered and Miles used his Venom Blast to compensate; it weakened the symbiote and forced it to escape through the sewers. After this, Miles changed to street clothes and blames himself for his father's injuries. Miles was reflecting about the words that helped Peter to be the hero, about power and responsibility and to be Spider-Man. Miles decides to go to the hospital to check on his father, but Ganke reasoned that it will useless; they should find out everything about the Venom. Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson had come to visit Miles to warn him about Venom. In the Morales apartment, the girls revealed that Peter's father, Richard, created Venom; they deduced that Venom's target is Jefferson, due to the symbiote's incorrect assumption that Jefferson is the new Spider-Man. Gwen also explains she is a clone, and that the original Gwen died at the hands of Carnage, an artificially-grown Venom symbiote. However, they are interrupted by detective Maria Hill. She demands details about Venom, but the party withheld information and Maria begrudgingly leaves; Miles goes outside to confront Maria, but was stopped when an officer received word that Venom is attacking the hospital where Mile's dad is recovering. Miles then rushed to the hospital to confront Venom. At the hospital, Miles arrived and engaged Venom by repeatedly Venom Blasting him; Venom manages to gain the upper-hand and grabbed Miles, but he is saved after his mom starts shooting Venom. Miles tells her to escape, but she refuses. Venom then tries to consume both Miles and his mother when Miles Venom Blasts Venom from the inside, causing Venom to be remove from his host. Tragically, Miles' mother, Rio, was fatally shot by police who were trying to kill the new Venom; she was accidentally hit in the cross-fire. As she bled out, Spider-Man cradled her in his arms and saw through the damaged mask that it was her son. In her final moments, she expressed pride, "Look at you! Look what you can do!". With her last words, she warned Miles never to reveal his identity to his father and died. Miles later finds himself sleeping over at Ganke's house; once he realized he woke up in a reality where he failed to save his own mother, he ran to grab is bag and screamed "No More!" repeatedly as he tears up his costume. One Year Hiatus & Spider-Man Returns A year passed since his mother's death. His father has since recovered from his encounter with Venom and no longer works for the police. The injuries he sustained didn't paralyze him, but he's now a lame and needs a cane to travel. In between, he gotten himself a girlfriend, Kate Bishop; she doesn't know about his secret identity as Spider-Man. Miles would often become thoughtful about his feelings and he can easily get lost in his thoughts without realizing Kate is right next to him; he didn't want Kate involved in his affairs as Spider-Man and kept it secret from her. However, those that know about Miles's secret identity never stopped believing he'll eventually come back. For the past year, Ganke and Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) tried to convince Miles to return as Spider-Man, but his guilt and anger always prevented him. After two of Roxxon's subjects escaped and were seen battling Bombshell, Miles was finally convinced by Jessica Drew, who told him her origin as a clone of Peter Parker created by Roxxon, to return to be Spider-Man and stop Roxxon once and for all. Ultimate Cataclysm & Father's Rejection Due to Earth-61112's Wolverine's abuse of the time-space continuum broke the fabric of reality, causing a "multiversal chaos", where numerous beings from other realities were transported to other universes through the tears of reality. One of the beings was Galactus of Earth-616. Miles was present when said being arrived to Earth and destroyed New Jersey. Miles helped save civilians, and was recruited by the Ultimates when they tried to plan what to do. Iron Man discovered the entity came from the same universe Peter Parker temporarily came from months ago, Earth-616. The Ultimates decided to use a portal recovered from Mysterio to go there and ask for help to their Reed Richards, as suggested by Beck. Before they could decide who would go, Reed Richards appeared and recommended to put their differences aside and let him go, as he could access to the other Richards' files in case he wasn't available to help them at the moment. The Ultimates let Richards go, with the condition of being accompanied by Miles Morales. Both heroes managed to arrive to Earth-616, extract the information needed and return. He also revealed his double life to his father, who believed Miles was responsible for the death of Aaron and Rio, and rejected him. Parker's Death Anniversary Forming The Young Ultimates In the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth at the hands of Galactus, Tony Stark decided to disband the Ultimates. However, Spider-Woman decided to continue the legacy of the deceased Captain America in the form of a team of young heroes, the Young Ultimates, of which Spider-Man formed part. Telling Katie & Parker's Return After the world had settled down, Miles resumed his civilian life back at the Brooklyn Visions Academy. However, after Jefferson (his father) discovered Miles is Spider-Man, he blamed him for the deaths of his family and apparently disappeared. With the exception of those that knows his secret identity, no one else knows why Jefferson left and he's considered MIA since the Cataclysm event. At school, Miles and Kate secretly met up at the staircase to comfort each other and to catch up on things. Katie wanted to know where Miles because he couldn't be reached, but Miles couldn't tell her about him being Spider-Man and the formation of the Young Ultimates; he made up an excuse that he dozed off from doing his homework. Disappointed at the answer, Katie thought Mile's dad had returned and they were catching up; Katie felt guilty for bringing up an uncomfortable subject, but Miles admitted his father's whereabouts are constantly on his mind. Miles explained to Katie that he would check on his father's whereabouts daily; he would pass by his abandoned apartment before making it to Ganke's mom's house. He also created internet alerts if his father's name would pop up online, but no news. Just as Miles was going deeper into the subject, an administrator caught the couple missing out on class. The lady commanded Miles to head to class, and the two had to cut things short. Just as Miles awkwardly leave, the lady had to suggested that he's taking advantage of the school's sympathies of his predicament, making Miles infuriated, but he peacefully walked out. In between things, Norman Osborn escapes from his bonds while on-route to be transferred to another security facility and plots his vengeance. At Ganke's house, Miles tells Ganke that he's going to tell Katie about Spider-Man. Ganke thinks it's a bad idea and it's better to keep things a secret; Miles doesn't want to continue to lie to his girlfriend about his activities. Ganke continues to tell Miles it is a bad idea, but Miles pointed out Ganke knows and unharmed; Ganke egotistically believes he's different and he credits himself a major influence to making him Spider-Man. Annoyed by this debate, Miles thought it would be better to seek out someone with real experience with the situation: Mary Jane Watson. MJ had kept in contact with Miles and he text her to meet up to talk. At a secluded ally, Miles asked MJ about when did Peter told her about Spider-Man. Surprised at the question, MJ told Miles at the start of their relationship. Wondering was she glad and the pros and cons, she reflected her near experience falling off the bridge due to Osborn. MJ admitted there were its complications, but overall, MJ felt it was a good thing she was told earlier instead of later; she would've broken up with Peter due to his inexplicable disappearances and there's the chance she'll eventually figure things out. MJ was quick to realize it was about a girl and Miles admitted it with a smile. However, MJ warned Miles the weight of this secret was almost like asking someone for marriage. MJ elaborated that once she knew, their lives carried a bond almost like a marriage; she warns Miles to be absolutely sure that it's someone worthy to carry such a secret with them. After the getting his answers, Miles swung back to his empty home for some clean underwear when he heard a commotion and thought it was his dad. Unmasked, Miles follows the source of the sound and found a stranger snooping in his belongings. Miles mentally reminded himself to conceal his face, but it was too late and when both faces meet, Miles was shocked to see Peter Parker alive. Peter had infiltrated Miles' apartment to take back his original Spider-Man gear, but also claimed the time had come for the true Spider-Man to get back into the game. References